


Room 3-12

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron, Voltron Hell, Voltron: Legendary Defenders - Freeform, kill me, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my first fan fictions, but it is definitely not my first experience with Klance. This is going to be really cringe-y, and with lots of feels. The title is bad, I know, I couldn't think of anything better. High school AU is all I can say about it right this moment. There might (?) be some mature content, I don't know if I want more smut or more fluff, so just a warning. Also- just do you know I'm all for non-binary Pidge (they/them).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Hey, roomie. Glad you're back."

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me. Also if you want to vote in the comments, I'm making a Klance Studio Ghibli AU. You can chose Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke, Castle in the Sky, From Up on Poppy Hill, or Tales of Earthsea. Thanks.

Keith sighed, tucking a lock of dark hair behind his ear. He glanced at the numbers on the key in his hand, and looked up the stairway. The dorm was room 3-12, so did that mean it was on the third floor? But he was just on the third floor? He rolled his eyes, and started the hike up another flight of stairs.

Although he had been to many schools before, Keith had never been sent to a boarding school. It was cold and lonely. Keith felt like he wanted to go home, but he didn't know where exactly that is. The hallways were deserted. Or so he thought.

Before Keith could comprehend what was happening, a figure smacked into him. He lost his balance, and started tumbling down the stairs with the mystery person. Keith shrieked, hitting the stairs hard. Their fall finally stopped when both of them hit the ground, the figure slamming their hands onto the ground to avoid falling onto Keith. Keith opened his eyes and looked up. Eyes that resembled a tiny blue galaxy stared down at him. The boy leaning over him had tan skin, and messy brown hair. He was panting slightly, as if he had been running.

After a long, awkward silence, Keith finally spoke. "Uh, can you get off me or are you going to keep staring?"

They boy blushed slightly, before rolling to his side. Keith sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Lance, are you okay?" a voice shouted down the stairs. Keith looked up to see a tall, round boy with dark skin and even darker hair. A short, thin figure, with a soft face, and fluffy hair ran behind him, laughing hysterically.

"Wait, Lance? Lance McClain?"

"Uh, yeah..." The boy stood up, looming over Keith. "Why?"

"I-"

Keith was interrupted when he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs. "Lance!" an angry voice shouted from up the stairs. A tall, strong-looking guy with hair that was somehow both grey and white stormed down the steps. Except, he was covered in bright blue paint and glitter.

Before Keith could do anything, Lance grabbed his hand, pulled him to his feet, and started running down the hallway. The other three followed closely behind, the one dripping with paint shouting a string of curses. Lance led Keith to the end of the hallway, and threw a door open. He pulled Keith in, so they were both standing inside a small janitor's closet. Lance slammed the door shut, and clamped his hand over Keith's mouth. They were awkwardly close together, and Keith felt himself blush slightly. Keith heard the angry guy soaked in paint took a sharp left, and Lance finally released Keith.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Keith shouted. Lance burst into laughter. Keith struggled out of Lance's grip.

"That's my friend, Shiro," Lance said.

"He didn't look like he was your friend."

"Well, that's because I played a little prank on him. I put a bucket of glitter paint of his door, then when he opened it," Lance used his hands to mimic the bucket falling. "Bam."

"Dude, no, a bucket falling would be more like 'klank.'"

Lance opened the door, and stepped outside. "What the hell, no, it's like 'pow!'"

"No way, the bucket falling is 'boom...ksh!'"

"What are you talking about?" a voice asked. Keith turned around and recognized them from the stairway. The darker boy stood behind him.

"The proper bucket falling sound," Lance answered.

"A bucket falling is like 'ching chang.' I'm Pidge, by the way."

"Keith," Keith said.

"I'm Hunk. You forgot the 'splash!'"

All four of them turned around when they heard footsteps running in their direction. Lance grabbed Keith's hand again, and started running up the stairs. He ran to the end of a hallway, shoved a card in the slot, and ran in.

Inside the room was both heaven and hell. One side of the room was clean, neat, and orderly, untouched by human hand. The other half of the room was covered in a mixture of dirty clothes, scraps of paper, and Pepsi cans. Lance slammed the door shut before Shiro could get in.

"Lance! Open the door!"

"What's the magic word?" Lance asked.

"Open the door, or I'll kill you."

"Hmm... nope!"

Shiro sighed, loudly, and stormed off. Lance sat down on a bed. He pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket and started tapping away. Keith started walking out of the room. He was about to close the door behind himself, when he realized a piece of paper reading "3-12" was taped to the door. His dorm. 3-12. To make sure, Keith pulled the key back out of his pocket. He stuck the key into the slot on the door, and sure enough, it unlocked.

Keith immediately face palmed. "Fuck."

Not looking up from his phone, Lance spoke. "Hey, roomie. Glad you're back."

"I didn't even leave..." Keith mumbled. He fell onto the only other bed in the room, landing face first on the pillow. Maybe this was all a bad dream, and he would wake up any second. Any second...

Lance started humming something under his breath. Keith looked over at him to see he had put on a set of headphones.

"Dude, can you quit that?" Keith asked.

Lance's humming got even louder. He wasn't even singing lyrics, just "dun, dun, dun"-ing to some awkward beat. Keith sighed, and left Lance to jam out by himself. Keith silently walked down the hallway. It was unnervingly quiet.

"Keith?"

Keith turned around at the sound of his name. Pidge walked up behind him. "Hey."

"Hiya. I gotta go take something to the science club. Wanna come with?"

"It beats hanging out with Lance all day," Keith mumbled. He walked beside Pidge.

"Is he your roommate?" they asked.

Keith sighed and nodded. He followed Pidge out of the dormitory, and into the main school building. Both buildings were similar, made of light stained brick and awkward arches. A gentle wind shook the trees, and a few orange leaves fluttered to the ground.

The actual school building was even larger than the dormitory. Pidge may have had short legs, but they walked almost twice as fast as Keith. He had to practically jog to keep up. He followed Pidge up three flights of stairs, down a hallway, took a sharp right, and entered a classroom.

It was nothing like the other classrooms. There were only seven desks: Six arranged in a circle in the middle of the room, and one in the front facing them. A long table lined the back wall. Paper covered the floor, which Pidge carefully stepped around. A wooden cabinet rested on one of the walls, and a whole row of filing cabinets lay on their sides, stacked, right next to it. On the white board in the front of the room was some sort of plan, which had been drawn over, erased, and edited so many times the original purpose was unclear. Outside the window was a collection of satellites. A space shuttle simulator sat in the corner.

Keith followed Pidge inside, and breathed in the smell of bleach and something burning. A girl with dark skin and light hair stood in front of a computer at the front desk. "Pidge, who's this?" she asked.

"This is Keith. Lance's new roommate," Pidge replied.

The girl patted Keith on the shoulder. "You poor, poor soul. I'm Allura, by the way. President of the science club."

Keith waved in acknowledgement. Pidge dug around in their pocket, and handed Allura a flash-drive.

"That was it? You walked all the way here for just... that?" Keith asked.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Pidge said over their shoulder, walking back out of the door. Keith decided that he'd rather not hang out with Allura alone, and jogged to catch up to Pidge. They both walked in silence, until they reached the fourth floor. "Good luck," Pidge called, walking down the hallway.

Keith sighed, and unlocked the door. He expected Lance to be doing something loud and annoying. Instead, he laid, sleeping, in a lump of comforter and soft brown hair. Soft piano music played from his phone lost somewhere in the mess of blanket. Keith stood over him. He was a lot more quiet and peaceful when he was asleep.

Lance's eyes fluttered open, and he focused them up at Keith. "Dude, what the fuck."

Keith blushed slightly. "Your dumb music is playing and it's really annoying."

Lance fumbled around in his bed, and paused the song. "Happy?"

Keith rolled his eyes, and leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He pulled out his own phone, and turned it on. It was 6:42. He sighed, sliding down the wall so he sat on the dark carpet.

"Ew, you use android?" Lance asked. Keith grabbed an empty can lying beside him and hurled it at Lance. "Ow."

"Good." Keith scrolled through his apps, and opened skype.

Keith-is-an-egg: Someone stab my leg.

Sammy-the-samster: lol k

BleachLover666: leG SO HOT

Chicken: omg keith r u ok there bud

BleachLover666: HOT HOT LeG

Keith-is-an-egg: my roommeat

Sammy-the-samster: lol roommeat

BleachLover666: LeG sO hOt yOU CAN FRY AN EGG

Chicken: Margot chill.

Sammy-the-samster: whats up wit ur roommeat

Sammy-the-samster: ?

Keith-is-an-egg: hes just a major dick he covered some guy in paint then got me all caught up in it

BleachLover666: i ShIp It

Keith-is-an-egg: kys ho

BleachLover666: Read 8:02

Keith-is-an-egg: i dont have apple ho

Chicken: lol what happened to the panintt guy?

Chicken: paint*

Keith-is-an-egg: idk he just kinda left

BleachLover666 has changed the group name to Keith x DatBoi

Keith-is-an-egg: shut up u used to have a crush on sam

BleachLover666: B-baka! A-as if I'd ever have a crush on him!! O////O

Sammy-the-samster has left the group

Chicken: lol me

Keith-is-an-egg: this is 3 edgy 5 sam

BleachLover666: *tumblr voice* hes too smol for tis world

Chicken: tRiGgErEd!2!2!1!!

BleachLover666: hey hey hey hey egg boi

Keith-is-an-egg: leave me olone

Chicken: olone

BleachLover666: hey egg boi im gonna write fanfic about u and ur roommeat wat is his name

Chicken: oh mY GOD

Chicken: MARGOT YOU ARE MY HERO

BleachLover666: bow down peasant

BleachLover666: but fr whats his name

Keith-is-an-egg: baby3ater

BleachLover666: rawr xD

BleachLover666: shit my dad is back byee

BleachLover666 has left the group

Chicken: lol im gonna go too

Keith-is-an-egg: bro

Chicken: sry

Chicken: im not sry

Chicken has left the group

Keith sighed and stood up off the floor. After flicking off the lights, he crawled into his bed, shoved his phone under his pillow, and pulled the blanket high over his head.

"Night."

"Dude, it's not even nine-"

"Night," Keith repeated.

They both laid in the dark, shrouded in complete silence, before a really loud sound, almost like cars.

"Lance, what the fuck is that?"

"What's what?"

"It sounds like... a busy highway or something."

"Ocean waves."

"Wha- why?"

"It's very calming."

"It sounds like a demon is trying to talk to us, cut it out, Lance."

Lance sighed, and shut off the ocean sounds. Keith turned over, and was about to drift into a deep sleep, when,

"Boop. Beep. Beep. Boop-"

"Lance?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut the hell up."

Keith could hear Lance mumble something, then fidget in his bed. He laid still for a moment, before rustling the blankets again. He repeated this several times, before Keith spoke up.

"Lance, if you don't be still, God so help me, I'll shove you out of the window."

Lance laid still, before turning over again, purposefully making as much noise as possible. Keith climbed out of his bed, grabbed Lance by the ankles, and, before Lance could do anything, yanked him out of the bed. Keith stepped around him, and crawled back into bed.

He suddenly felt himself get smacked. Lance loomed over him, holding a pillow over his head. He wore a crooked grin.

"Hey!" Keith grabbed his own pillow, and hurled it at Lance. Lance ducked, laughing. Keith dodged one of Lance's attacks, and retrieved his pillow. He managed to smack the back of Lance's head, before Lance turned around, and whacked Keith. The room was filled with both laughing and shouting, as they went all out war on each other. It was still dark, but they didn't have much trouble attacking each other.

They both paused their fight when they heard a knock on the door. Pidge spoke. "Look, it's cool and all that you guys are getting along and all, but can you maybe not do it at school? It's really loud, and also kind of gross."

Keith threw the door open. "It's not like that," he and Lance both said in unison.

Pidge turned around, and started walking back to their dorm. "Whatever you say."

Lance slammed the door shut, and crawled back into bed. Keith did the same.

"I hate your stupid mullet."

"At least I don't look like a giraffe."

"Well..." Lance desperately tried to come up with a come back. "I hate your stupid mullet."

"Good night, Lance."

They both laid in silence, genuine silence, without ocean sounds, Lance's "beeps," or continuous rolling over. Eventually, Keith heard Lance's breathing fall into a rhythmic pattern, and so did his own.

They were both fast asleep.


	2. "KEITH, YOU'RE AN EGG!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really want my suffering to be ended. I've turned this story into literal garbage, but here, at least it's fresh.

Keith didn't know what to think when he woke up. At first, he thought a pipe had burst, causing the strange noise. As he opened his eyes, he noticed a tan face leaning over him.

Lance loomed over him, making the oddest whale noises Keith had ever heard. Without saying a word, Keith shoved Lance's face away from him. "Quit that." Keith threw his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. He fumbled around under his pillow, until he pulled out his phone. It was already 11:37.

Keith ran his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face, and turned to Lance. "Please don't ever do that again. I'm going to take a shower."

The bathroom to the side of the dorm wasn't much. It was suprisingly clean compare to the rest of the dorm. Keith showered, and found a clean towel under the sink. He threw his clothes on and joined Lance back in the dorm.

Lance handed Keith something. "Want a poptart?"

"Sure," Keith mumbled. He bit into it, and immediately spit it out. The filling was minty, and an awkward texture. Toothpaste. Lance burst out laughing. Keith threw the poptart at Lance, but Lance only laughed harder. Keith sat back down on the bed, and pulled out his phone.

BleachLover666: how is teh roommeat

Sammy-the-samster: did you just say teh

BleachLover666: lol rawr xD yea im random get over it

Keith-is-an-egg: kys

BleachLover666: egg has returned

Keith-is-an-egg: i got a toothpaste poptart im tRiGgErEd

Chicken: toothpaste poptart?

Sammy-the-samster: lol wat

Keith-is-an-egg: its a poptart

Keith-is-an-egg: filled with toothpaste

BleachLover666: wtf

Sammy-the-samster: why

Keith-is-an-egg: cuz hes a little bitch

Sammy-the-samster: lolol

BleachLover666: drown him in his sleep for revenge

Keith-is-an-egg: im gonna do thqat omg

Chicken: thqat

BleachLover666: thqat

Sammy-the-samster: thqat

Chicken: plz bring thqat here

Keith-is-an-egg: that* omg im being cyberbullied

BleachLover666: sorry about thqat

Sammy-the-samster: lol thqat

Chicken: im going to leave now good luck with thqat roommeat thing

Chicken has left the group

BleachLover666: fcuknig poosy

Sammy-the-samster: beautifully said margot

BleachLover666: O/////O s-enpai! b-baka, sam!

Sammy-the-samster left the group

BleachLover666: hes a fcuknig poosy 2

Keith-is-an-egg: omg lol

BleachLover666: ...

BleachLover666: yea im out

BleachLover666 has left.

Keith stood up, and threw his phone onto his bed. "I'm going for a walk."

"Can I go-"

"No." Keith left without another word. He slammed the door shut behind himself. Keith marched down the hallway, before stopping in front of Pidge's door. "Pidge? I need your help-"

The door swung open, and Pidge dragged Keith into their room. "Is it about revenge for toothpaste poptart? Because I already got the perfect plan."

"You were in on it?" Keith asked. He looked around the room. It looked exactly like his own, aside from the open box of poptarts sitting on the dresser.

"Yeah. Sorry." They turned around, and brought back two bottles of soda. "I stuck a mentos to the top of the Pepsi bottle. When Lance screws off the cap, it'll explode in his face. Can you maybe try to film it? Here's my phone number so you can text it to me."

Keith stiffened as Pidge thrust the items in his face. Pidge shoved him out of the room, shouting, "Good luck!" before slamming the door shut.

Keith took a moment to process what had just happened, before shuffling back to his dorm.

"That was quick," Lance said. He was sprawled over his bed, holding up his phone. Keith swatted his arm, and Lance dropped the phone on his face.

"Pidge wanted me to give you this," Keith said. He handed Lance the Pepsi bottle, before digging around in his bed for his own phone. He held it up so that the camera lens could focus on Lance without him noticing. Lance screwed off the cap. Just as the mentos fell into the soda, he pointed the tip of the bottle at Keith.

Keith shrieked, and fell over the side of the bed. Lance burst out laughing. "Pidge gave this to you! You couldn't have expected me to fall for that!"

Keith groaned, drenched in the beverage. He grabbed the second bottle Pidge had given to him, shook it up, and aimed it at Lance.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it!" Keith laughed. He poured the rest of the contents of the bottle over Lance's head.

"Then I bet you won't mind me taking this!" Lance shouted, grabbing Keith's phone. Keith reached for it, but he didn't stand a chance against Lance's long arms. Lance pushed Keith against the wall, then stood up and took off.

"Hey!" Keith ran after him. Lance ran into Pidge's room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Lance, open the door."

"No," Lance replied from inside the room.

"Why are you here?" another voice asked. Keith recognized it as Pidge's.

"Where's Hunk?" Lance asked, ignoring Pidge's question.

"He's out with Shay. Who's phone is that?"

"Keith's."

Pidge burst out laughing. "Keith, what even is your home-screen?"

"I'll tell you if you let me in," Keith replied.

"No way!" Keith joined in the laughter. "You listen to all these emo bands?"

Keith's face started to turn red. "Pidge, let me in."

"Haha, no," they replied. "Wait go back!" Pidge laughed even harder. "Don't tell me you have a crush on Troye Sivan. Keith, all your photos are memes. Where are your cringey selfies?"

"Who is Chicken? BleachLover666? Sammy the- YOU'RE AN EGG, KEITH!" Lance laughed even harder.

"Lance, give me my phone," Keith demanded.

"Who's... Kyle Livingston?" Lance giggled.

"Nobody." Keith's reply was too quick. Lance laughed.

"Text him, text him, text him!" Pidge chanted.

"Lance, please give me back my phone." Keith's tone was urgent now.

"Hey... Kyle... I'm Lance," Lance spoke out loud as he typed.

"Lance-"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, he read it! Now he's typing, oh my god!" Lance shrieked. "He said... 'Please tell him to delete my contact... Both of you are... disgusting.'" The laughter started to die down, and Lance sounded confused. Keith's face was burning bright red. Lance started to open the door. "Hey, Keith-" he stopped himself. Keith stared at the ground, avoiding Lance's eyes. Keith grabbed his phone, turned around, and ran down the hallway. "Keith-"

Keith was already gone.


	3. "Thanks. For dragging me out of a river."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...bout to kill myself (this is a joke please don't take it seriously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for my poor, innocent readers, even though there's only like three of them.

Keith had no idea where he was running. He just left. Anywhere but his dorm. He ended up all the way across the city, standing at the edge of a river in the middle of a dense forest. The trees were thick, so only small amounts of light penetrated through. Other than the gentle rustling of leaves, and the soothing sound of rushing water, it was silent. Peaceful.

Except, it was freezing. Keith had left in such as rush, he hadn't thought to grab his jacket.

The creek was only about fifteen feet wide, so Keith had no problem jumping from rock to rock to get to the other side. He gathered stones laying on the edge of the water, and sat down on a large boulder. He started skipping the rocks across the water. His first toss barely got three bounces. He made a second try, ending with an even worse result. Keith sighed, and dropped the rest of the rocks into the water. He really didn't want to go back to his dorm. Really, really didn't want to. He pulled his legs up into the rock, and wrapped his arms around them, resting his head on his knee. He took long, deep breaths, and closed his eyes. His teeth chattered, and he shivered violently.

After almost fifteen minutes of quiet, footsteps crunched on leaves. He opened his eyes, and saw Lance looming over him.

Keith buried his head farther down, avoiding Lance's eyes. He watched Lance sit down next to him, throwing his jacket onto the ground.

"Keith, look, I'm-"

"If you're going to say something along the lines of 'I'm sorry, I didn't know, blah, blah, blah,' you can cut that out right now. I don't need your cheesy apologies. I know you didn't mean to. I know you didn't know."

"Hey, man, I was just-" Before Lance could finish, he slipped off the rock, landing in the creek with a large splash.

Keith burst into laughter. Lance sat up, narrowing his eyes at him. "I follow you out here like some cliche anime plot, and this is how you repay me?"

"Wait-" Lance grabbed Keith by the ankle, and yanked him into the creek.

The water immediately froze through all of his clothes. It may have been cold on land, but underwater was brutal. Keith felt himself start to sink, as bubbles floated to the surface. Keith's immediate thought was to panic. He started thrashing, but in the end, all it did was make him sink faster. He screamed, sending a cluster of bubbles towards the surface. His movements started to get slower.

Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around him, and he was forced to the surface. He crawled onto the pebbles lining the river, coughing vigorously.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't fucking swim!?" Lance shouted, collapsing onto his back beside Keith. He panted hard.

"Leave me alone," Keith mumbled between coughs. He dropped onto his side, facing Lance.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Keith! You almost died! I'm sure as hell not going to leave you alone!" Lance screamed. He sat up, running a hand through his hair. Keith felt his face burn bright red. He looked up just saw Lance draped his jacket over Keith's shoulders. It was surprisingly warm.

"Thanks," Keith mumbled. He sat up, and started wringing his shirt out. Lance wore a surprised expression.

"What?"

"Thanks. For dragging me out of a river. And the jacket."

Lance's face started turning pink. "No problemo. We should go back, though." He got to his feet, and held out a hand to help Keith up. Keith took it, and stood up, facing Lance.

They stood like that for a moment, Keith staring into Lance's eyes. It was like a miniature galaxy. The light reflected off, like a million tiny stars, all trapped in him eyes. Keith acted before he could think it through. He hand gripped the back of Lance's head tightly, and stood on his toes.

And he kissed him. Keith kissed Lance. Time almost seemed to slow down. Keith could feel his fave growing redder. After what felt like an eternity, Keith finally let go of Lance, and immediately ran off, his face burning.

"K-Keith!" Lance shouted, snapping out of his daze. Keith ignored him.

Once he was sure he was out of Lance's sight, Keith slowed down. His face was still red, as a million questions swam through his mind. Was that real? Did he really do that? Why did he do that? 

He walked across town, cold and alone. He was still dripping with water, and got a lot of odd looks from other people walking. Keith slid his hands into Lance's jacket pockets, but froze when he felt something. He pulled out a brown leather wallet. Inside was seven dollars, and a library card. Keith giggled, before looking at the large collection of photos inside. It was just a simple photo strip, that you can find literally anywhere. In one, he posed with two boys that looked like him, only they were much smaller than him. Keith smiled at how stupid Lance looked. Until he looked at the last photo. Lance had his arm around a nervous-looking girl. She was pretty. Really pretty. She had long, wavy hair that started out brown and gradually turned blonde. Her skin wasn't quite as dark as Lance's, and her shiny amber eyes resembled the colors of autumn. 

Of course Lance was straight. Of course he had a girlfriend; he was funny and attractive. Keith shoved the wallet back into the jacket pocket. He just couldn't get a break, could he? First, Kyle, and now, Lance. And he had nowhere to run this time.

By the time Keith finally made it back to his dorm, the sun was starting to set. He threw Lance's jacket onto the ground, and changed into dry clothes. He grabbed his phone, and texted Margot.

Keith-is-an-egg: i fucked up margot

Keith-is-an-egg: i fucked up bad

BleachLover666: what did you do this time keith

Keith-is-an-egg: i may have just

Keith-is-an-egg: made out with a boy

Keith-is-an-egg: who has a girlfriend

Keith-is-an-egg: and this boy is also my roommate

BleachLover666: haha

BleachLover666: good joke keith

BleachLover666: for a moment i thought u were serious

Keith-is-an-egg: ...

Keith-is-an-egg: i am serious

BleachLover666: omg

BleachLover666: but i thought u hated him?

Keith-is-an-egg: i did too

Keith-is-an-egg: but then... idk it was cold and he was really close idk what to do margot

BleachLover666: i shipped you guys together as a joke

BleachLover666: but thats pretty messed up keith

Keith-is-an-egg: hes going to be back any second idk what im supposed to say

BleachLover666: what did he say?

BleachLover666: like right after u kissed him?

Keith-is-an-egg: idk i ran

Keith-is-an-egg: im rly scared margot idk what to do i fucked up

BleachLover666: damn right u did

BleachLover666: pretend u r sleeping when he gets back

Keith-is-an-egg: ok

Keith heard the sound of a key being forced into the door. 

Keith-is-an-egg: gtgtgtgttgtgtgg

BleachLover666: good luck m8

He shut his phone off, and pulled his blanket over his head. Lance walked into the room.

"Keith?" he asked. Keith held his breath, and laid motionless. "Dude, I know you're awake." Keith listened to him move around the room. "Keith, don't ignore me. Please." Keith sighed and sat up. "Let's talk about what happened."

"Let's not. Can't we just... forget it?"

"'Forget it?' Keith, I can't just-"

"Lance." Keith's tone was harsh. "Please. Just... act like it never happened."

Lance rolled his eyes and sighed, stumbling into the bathroom. Keith turned away, and pulled the blanket back over his head.

After almost half an hour of sitting in silence, Keith finally fell asleep.


	4. "It wasn't wrong, Keith."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating it on wattpad more, but now I'm going to focus more on ao3, because I don't have to create a cover for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone could drive to my house and stab me, my address is-

Keith woke up early the next morning to start his first day of classes. He silently got dressed, and left before Lance's alarm went off. He went straight to the science club room. He was an hour early for school, and had no other place to go. The last thing he wanted to do was be around Lance.

Luckily, the club room was deserted. Keith hid behind the wooden cabinet, and pulled out his phone. He had over one-hundred missed messages from the group chat on skype.

BleachLover666: GUYS GUYS GUYS IM ABOUT TO FCUKNIG DIE

Sammy-the-samster: lol what is it this time

Chicken: ?

BleachLover666: I AM L

BleachLover666: I

BleachLover666: T

BleachLover666: E

BleachLover666: R

BleachLover666: A

BleachLover666: L

BleachLover666: L

BleachLover666: Y

BleachLover666: FUCKING DYING RIGHT NOW

Chicken: oh my gOD just tell us already

Sammy-the-samster: lololol

BleachLover666: YOU GUYS REMEMBER

BleachLover666: KEITH'S ROOMMEAT

BleachLover666: RIGHT?!

Chicken: what about him

Sammy-the-samster: lol what

BleachLover666: wELL

BleachLover666: KEITH X DATBOI IS CANON

Chicken: ?

Sammy-the-samster: lol what x2

BleachLover666: kEITH

BleachLover666: FUCKING KISSED

BleachLover666: HIS ROOMMATE

Chicken: wait wHAT

Sammy-the-samster: lol what x3

BleachLover666: ITS TRUE HE JUST TOLD ME

BleachLover666: THIS ROOMMATE ALSO HAS A GIRLFRIEND

Sammy-the-samster: keith dude what the hell

Chicken: oHMYGOD HE DIDNT

Chicken: KEITH U DIDNT

Chicken: KEITH MY MAN MY PAL MY HOME SLICE BREAD SLICE DOG

Chicken: YOU CANT FUCKING DO THAT

Chicken: YOU DIDNT FUCKING DO THAT

Sammy-the-samster: u didnt oh my god keith u didnt

Chicken: keith did you actually kiss him?

Sammy-the-samster: bRO

Keith-is-an-egg: what the fucking hell is wrong with you margot

BleachLover666: I COULDNT HELP IT

Sammy-the-samster: so u really just made out with ur roommate

Sammy-the-samster: like your roommate with a gf

Keith-is-an-egg: margot im going to fucking kill you

BleachLover666: at least im not a fuckboy 

Chicken: DUDE WHERES UR ROOMMATE RN

Chicken: WE THOUGHT YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON WITH KYLE DUDE

Chicken: BRO YOU GOTTA FUCKING CHILL

Keith-is-an-egg: quit

Keith-is-an-egg: please

Sammy-the-samster: i thought you hated your roommate?

BleachLover666: his gf is going to kill u before u can kill me

Keith-is-an-egg: guys im literally hiding in a classroom from him plz stop

Chicken: omg whyy you hiding

Chicken: afraid u gonna try to kiss him again

Keith-is-an-egg: bye guys

Keith threw his phone into his backpack, and leaned his head against the wall. At the sound of the first bell, he started his classes.

For the next few days, Keith was careful to avoid Lance. He woke up before him. He hung around the school until the very end of the day, and snuck in while Lance was out. Anytime Lance walked in, he pretended to be asleep. If they saw each other in the halls, Keith would run off or act like he didn't see Lance. He didn't text any of his friends; they were still going on about the kiss. His classes all passed by normally, and he did fairly well. It wasn't until Friday afternoon that Keith was finally called out.

"Keith, please stop avoiding me," Lance said. He had woken up before Keith had gotten the chance to pretend to be asleep.

Keith just stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, Lance. What I did was wrong, I know. But-"

"It wasn't wrong, Keith. It's okay. I... wouldn't mind if you did it again." Lance's face was starting to turn red.

Keith started to stumble back. "I-I can't, Lance. It's not right." He threw the door open and ran down the hall. His face was burning, and he could feel tears start to well up in his eyes. He didn't know where to go where he could be alone. He ended up on the roof of the dormitory.

Keith felt dirty. He felt betrayed. He felt tired, sad, and angry. But, more than anything, he felt cold and alone. He sat on the roof in a ball, as he had at the river. Only, the wind was stronger up there. And Lance never came to get him. He lost track of time. Seconds melted into minutes, which turned into hours. Before he realized how late it had gotten, the sun had already set. His pale bare arms were covered in goosebumps. After he was sure Lance had gone to sleep, he picked himself off the ground, and walked back to his dorm. He scrolled through his never-ending list of missed messages from his friends.

Keith-is-an-egg: hey guys

Sammy-the-samster: keith!

Chicken: egg boy!

BleachLover666: slut!

Sammy-the-samster: margot maybe tone it down

BleachLover666: its just a joke

Chicken: u and ur roommate a thing yet or what

Keith-is-an-egg: ive been avoiding him all week

BleachLover666: lol dont want him to beat u up or something

Keith-is-an-egg: he told me it would be ok if i did it again

Chicken: ?

Keith-is-an-egg: i told him no

Chicken: ??

Sammy-the-samster: good job i guess...

Keith-is-an-egg: ive really fucked up bad oh my god

BleachLover666: sorry bud

BleachLover666: i gtg

BleachLover666 has left the group

Chicken: that really sucks tho

Chicken: at first, no one was at blame u didnt know he had a gf he didnt know u would do that

Chicken: but now hes ok with it

Chicken: cheater

Sammy-the-samster: maybe they broke up?

Keith-is-an-egg: i dont want to go out with him like that if he can get over someone that quickly

Sammy-the-samster: true

Chicken: im rly sorry

Sammy-the-samster: u cant get a new roommate?

Keith-is-an-egg: no i already tried

Chicken: fuck i forgot i had dish duty

Chicken has left the group

Sammy-the-samster: im sry about ur whole situation

Sammy-the-samster: i rly am

Sammy-the-samster has left the group

Keith slid his phone under his pillow again, and fell asleep.

* * *

Keith jumped awake when he heard a loud boom. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, before he realized Lance had left, and slammed the door shut behind himself. Keith didn't want to be in the room when Lance comes back. He put on normal clothes, remembering his jacket this time, and took off.

In the end, his jacket didn't do much to keep him warm. He walked down the street, not having a clear intention of where to go. There were only a few people walking around, so it was easy to weave through them. He was out all day, until the sun finally set. He stopped at the door to his dorm.

Written in red spray-paint on the door were the words, "A fag lives here."

Keith didn't know what to think at first. He stood in front of the door, his key in his hand. After a few moments, he shakily put the key into the slot. Lance was asleep in his bed. Keith stepped into the bathroom, and flicked the lights on. Written on the mirror with the same red spray paint was "Faggot."

He turned around, and stormed out of the dorm. It was obvious Lance had done it, but... it just didn't seem like him. His pranks were harmless. This wasn't him. He would never do something like this.

Keith didn't know what lead him back to the river. It was almost painful being there. He couldn't help but climb back onto the rock. He could almost feel Lance's warm touch.

Before Keith could stop himself, tears started running down his face. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and stared down at the water. The current was a lot faster than the last time he had come, and it flowed down, taking sticks, leaves, and litter with it.

He stayed up all night watching the water. He didn't realize how fast the time had passed, until he saw the sun rising overhead. As soon as he stood up, he felt a sharp pain in his head. He massaged his temples and started walking out of the forest.

The nasty words were still painted on the door. He heard talking from the inside, as he opened the door.

"No, Hunk, I haven't seen him since-" Lance looked up when he heard the door open. The frantic look on his face disappeared, and was replaced with an annoyed expression. "Never mind, he just walked in." Lance threw his phone into his pocket, and started to leave.

As Lance walked past Keith, Keith grabbed his arm without thinking. Keith gasped and blushed, realizing what he had done.

Lance snatched his arm away, and slapped Keith. "Don't touch me, fucking faggot. I should have left you at the river."

Keith stood frozen as Lance left the room. He couldn't believe what was going on. History was repeating itself, only, this time, he couldn't escape it. Lance was just like Kyle. Why did Keith have to keep torturing himself like that.

Keith turned around and ran after Lance. It didn't take him long to catch up. He wrapped his arms around Lance, and buried his head into Lance's jacket.

Lance hesitated, before shoving Keith off of him, and running down the hallway.

Keith fell onto his knees. He stared at the hallway Lance just disappeared behind.


	5. "[The river] was almost taboo now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stab me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I get really emotion when I write and my friend was over when I was typing this and she told me i looked like "a kicked puppy." PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote for my studio ghibli Voltron AU in the comments: Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke, or Castle in the Sky.

Keith finally picked himself up off the ground, and shuffled back into his room. The group chat was blowing up.

Sammy-the-samster: Keith

Sammy-the-samster: my friend

Sammy-the-samster: my pal

BleachLover666: KEITH BOI

BleachLover666: GET YOUR ASS ON THAT PHONE

Chicken: keith plz

Keith-is-an-egg: chill plz

BleachLover666: YOURE ALIVE

BleachLover666: WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD

Keith-is-an-egg: i am pretty much 

Sammy-the-samster: lol u ok?

Keith-is-an-egg: no

Chicken: ?

BleachLover666: friend what is wrong

Keith-is-an-egg: lance is mad at me

Keith-is-an-egg: like rly mad

Sammy-the-samster: r u ok?

BleachLover666: how do u know he is mad?

Keith-is-an-egg: idk what to do

Chicken: what did he do?

Keith-is-an-egg: he wrote fag on our door and the fucking bathroom mirror

BleachLover666: wtf

Sammy-the-samster: r u sure thats it?

Chicken: ask to get a new roommate

Keith-is-an-egg: i cant

Keith-is-an-egg: idk what to do all i do is think about him 

BleachLover666: :(

Keith heard a key in the door.

Keith-is-an-egg: hes back omg what do i do

Chicken: idk man ur screwed

Lance walked in and sat down on his bed. 

BleachLover666: omg whats happening

Keith-is-an-egg: literally nothing

Keith-is-an-egg: im kinda scared

Keith-is-an-egg: should i leave?

Chicken: yea

Keith-is-an-egg: ok brb

Keith slipped his phone into his pocket, and started to leave.

"Keith wait."

Keith stopped, but didn't turn to face him.

"This has been bothering me for a really long time, and I don't fucking understand. You were the one who made the first fucking move. You keep coming after me. Yet, you fucking said it wasn't right. You make no sense." 

"I make no sense? Lance, how did you think I wouldn't find out about your little lady friend? Also, not everyone appreciates being called a faggot."

"What the fuck are you even saying?"

"Bye, Lance." Keith slammed the door shut behind himself. How did Lance expect Keith to not find out about his girlfriend? Keith ran his fingers through his hair, and started marching up to the roof. 

Keith-is-an-egg: lolol this boy thinks i dont know about his girl

BleachLover666: he bout to catch these hands

Sammy-the-samster: lol stab him or smth

Chicken: srsly wtf is wrong wit this guy

Keith-is-an-egg: idk but @ my brain plz stop thinking about him

BleachLover666: lol

Sammy-the-samster: other than ur crazy roommeat wat else is hapening at ur school?

Keith-is-an-egg: well i met a bunch of ppl through lance but we dont rly talk that much lol i hide in their science club room in the morning tho

BleachLover666: lol wtf

Chicken: well i guess it could be a lot worse

Keith-is-an-egg: lol tru

Keith-is-an-egg: so... do i just hide on the roof all day? lol

Keith-is-an-egg: its kinda cold

BleachLover666: go somewhere else

BleachLover666: like a library or some shit

Keith-is-an-egg: lol i literally know where the dorms are and where the school is

Keith-is-an-egg: thats it

Chicken: go to the science club room ro something

Keith-is-an-egg: its saturday all of lance's little friends are in there probably

Sammy-the-samster: act like you wanna join the club

Keith-is-an-egg: lol no

Keith-is-an-egg: i dont wanna do that

Sammy-the-samster: lol idk what to tell u freeze to death on the roof

Keith-is-an-egg: k thanks pal

BleachLover666: gg

BleachLover666: i gotta go stay safe

Keith-is-an-egg: wait

BleachLover666 has left the group

Keith-is-an-egg: fcuknig poosy

Sammy-the-samster: lololol

Chicken: bro dude r u gonna have to do this like all year

Keith-is-an-egg: idk lol

Keith-is-an-egg: i kinda just hope he grows up or smth this shit annoying as fuck

Keith-is-an-egg: idk how to get spraypaint off a door

Chicken: paint over it or something idrk

Sammy-the-samster: soap and a sponge or something lol

Chicken: im not a doorologist

Sammy-the-samster: im goinna go eat brekfast

Sammy-the-samster: bye

Sammy-the-samster has left the group

Chicken: u are so screwed man i feel so bad for you

Keith-is-an-egg: lol i feel bad for me too

Chicken: lol

Keith-is-an-egg: lol

Chicken: imma go now

Keith-is-an-egg: lol

Keith-is-an-egg: wait plz dont

Chicken: sry

Chicken has left the chat

Keith-is-an-egg: fcuk

After an hour of sitting on the roof, alone, Keith rested his chin on his hand. He had stayed up all night at the river, and the sound of the wind and passing cars was relaxing, so he closed his eyes and nodded off.

* * *

Keith jerked awake when he heard a loud noise. Lance loomed over him, an air horn in his hand howling with laughter. Keith instinctively punched him in the gut. Lance only laughed harder. Lance grabbed something off the ground, and took off running towards the door.

"Lance!" Keith got up and ran after him. It didn't take him long to realize Lance had run off with his phone and room key. 

As soon as Keith reentered the building, he slipped, and started crashing to the bottom of the stairs.

Right before he crashed at the bottom, Keith felt someone catch him. He opened his eyes, and saw Lance. They stared at each other for an uncomfortably long amount of time, before Lance's face started burning bright red. He released Keith, sending him falling to the ground, and raced down the hall. 

Keith ran back to his dorm and banged on the door. "Lance, unlock the door!"

"Haha, no, fag. Let's see... I'm going to text... Kyle." 

"Lance, please don't-"

"Hmm... 'I spend every moment thinking about you, Kyle. I still love you.'" Lance mimicked Keith with an annoyingly high-pitched voice. 

"Lance, stop-"

"Oh, he's about to respond, oh my god! He said, 'Keith, please stop messaging me.'" Lance read with the same annoying voice. "'It's just sad and disgusting. I'm blocking you.' Keith, you just got rejected... again!" Lance burst into laughter. "Oh, so you told 'BleachLover666' about the night at the river. Wait, hold on, Keith... what makes you think I have a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I guess I could see why you'd think that, but... I put the "I" in single..."

"But... what about the girl... in the picture...?"

"What picture?"

"In your wallet..."

Lance rummaged around in his room, and opened the door. He held the same photos Keith had looked at. "Her?" Keith nodded. "Keith... that's not my girlfriend... that's my sister... Lisa." Lance's face started to turn red. "Oh my god, Keith, I'm-" He tried putting his hand on Keith's shoulder, but Keith smacked him.

Keith walked out, leaving Lance alone, his hand still in the air. Keith found himself back at the river. It was almost taboo now.


	6. "You know how to warm up?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more garbage. PLEASE VOTE FOR MY STUDIO GHIBLI AU IN THE COMMENTS: YOU CAN CHOOSE SPIRITED AWAY, CASTLE IN THE SKY, OR PRINCESS MONONOKE.

Keith tossed a rock across the water. How did Lance expect him to overlook all he had done so quickly? Lance had just put him through hell, and all of a sudden demands forgiveness. It wasn't fair to Keith.

Yet, even after all that Lance had done, all the pain he had put Keith through, Keith couldn't stop thinking about him. His soft brown hair. His goofy smile. His big blue eyes. 

Keith nearly slipped and fell when a voice broke the silence. "Keith!" Lance ran up behind him. He wore a bright expression.

Keith scowled at him. "I thought I was a 'faggot.'" 

Lance's face fell. He stopped running. "I know I can't assume you'll forgive me just like that, but... I want you to know I'm sorry. I really am. I overreacted. And I can't undo the things I've said."

"Fuck off."

"You're allowed to be mad at me, but keep in mind, you messed up here, too! First of all, you went snooping around, and made some crazy assumption. Think about it from my perspective! My roommate just kissed me. Then ran away. Then told me it was wrong. I thought I had screwed up somehow, and you didn't like me anymore! And, yes, I took it too far, but you can see where I'm coming from!" He sat down on one of the rocks, and hung his feet over the water.

The moon and all the stars out that night reflected off the smooth surface of the water perfectly. Lance slid off his shoes, and dipped his feet in the water. Keith sighed and sat down next to him. Keith looked up at the sky. He could feel Lance's body heat radiating from his body.

Lance dipped his foot in the water, and splashed it up at Keith. Keith leaned forward over the river, and splashed Lance back. Lance tore pulled off his jacket and his shirt, stood over the side of the rock, and jumped in. Water sprayed up all over Keith.

"Hey!"

Lance laughed. Seeing his smile, Keith couldn't help but grin, too. Lance swam to the side of the rock, and gestured for Keith to join him.

Keith shook his head. "Lance, you know I can't sw-"

"I know, but I got you this time."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Before Keith could worm out of his grip, Lance pulled him into the water. 

It was freezing, even colder than last week. Keith stiffened, shivering slightly. Lance wrapped an arm around him, and pulled him closer. With the other hand, he held onto the rock.

Through chattering teeth, Keith mumbled, "It's cold as fuck."

Lance wrapped his arm around him tighter, and snickered. "Take off your jacket."

Although it was hard with Lance holding onto him, Keith shrugged off his jacket and threw it onto the rock. "Still cold..." Keith pulled his knees up to his chest, and nestled his head in the space between Lance's chin and chest. He started shaking.

Lance giggled. "You know how to warm up?"

"How?"

Lance held Keith's chin up, and pressed his mouth against Keith's. Keith felt his body tense up, and he inhaled sharply. Just as soon as it started, it ended. Lance put his arm back around Keith.

"Better?"

Rather than responding, Keith nearly tackled Lance, their mouths uniting once again. Keith didn't know what was going through his head. "I love you," he mumbled after their lips parted for just a moment. 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: you think it's in third person POV but it's actually from my perspective, I'm hiding the whole time ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴ (jk guys)  
> Also in case anyone was wondering what song Lance was listening to, it's an instrumental song called El Dorado by Two Steps from Hell you can find it on youtube.


End file.
